A New Point Of View
by LupinLover1
Summary: When Bulma finds a bottle of blood hidden in the old lab she wonders why it was there.When she injectes the blood into her system , a whole new point of view of a Saiyans life has opened up to her..But this also could mean death to her..((Finished!))
1. Findings

**A New Point of View**

**Summary**:When Bulma finds a bottle of blood hidden in the old lab she wonders why it was there. But when she injectes the blood into her system, a whole new point of view of a Saiyan life has opened up to her...But this also could mean death to her....

* * *

**Chapter 1:Findings**

**List to do:...**

**Disk Empty.**

**Bulma stared at the computer screen for a few more seconds before sighing and turning it off. "No use...I guess Kami is not on my side today."She muttered as she got up and walking out of her lab. She walked down the halls rubbing her neck. ****"I'm getting to old..."She whispered as she turned into the living room. Bra had left the place a mess again after her little party with Pan and the rest of her little friends.Bulma leaned against the big TV and looked around. "I swear..."She said as she started to pick up somethings from the ground. ****"Wife?!?" Bulma sighed as she threw some of the stuff on the couch. "You know what...I kinda miss that 'WOMAN!' thing he had going on...now its all 'WIFE' and nothing else..."She said."Ai?" She called. ****Vegeta came walking into the living room and stared at the mess. Junk food rappers were thrown all over the floor, stuff bears and cats were covered in the rappers. Cups and plates were also on the floor. ****Vegeta looked at Bulma and opened his mouth, she lifted her hand up. "Bra..."She whispered,Vegeta's gaze narrowed. "...that damne-" "Watch it boy.."Bulma warned him by waving a finger. Vegeta raised a eyebrow. "What? Are you warning the prin-" "Oh cut the crap, Vegeta."Bulma said as she picked up a toy cat."Meow?"She smiled as she threw it at him. It hit Vegeta in the forehead and bounced off. Bulma saw a dark look in his eyes and bit her lip. "You dare throw that...that thing at me!"He said taking a step toward her. She backed away towards the wall. "Stay away! I got...erm...a bear!"She said as she picked up another stuff toy. Vegeta grinned darkly. "Your going to pay for that woman..."He whispered before closing in on her.**

**Bulma was back in lab within a 30 minutes after beating Vegeta up with a stuff bear. He finally blew it up and cornered her in a corner, She had to soon promise to pray to him at night...dear kami...whatever he meant by that. She just had to make sure she got no more bit marks on her body.****She spun around in her chair before stopping in front of a small refrigerator. She had not seen that before in her lab.Bulma got up and opened the little door. There was nothing inside it but a small glass tube filled with...blood. Bulma reached for it and brought it into the light. "What the hell..."She mumbled.**

**Two Hours and still nothing was known about the blood. It matched nothing of human blood so what the hell could it be? Bulma had been thinking about what to do with it. "It could be very dangerous but yet...what if nothing happens?...Follow your Instincts..."She whispered to herself.She had chosen. ****She had gotten a needle ready, letting the blood fill the needle. She pulled up her sleeve up and got the needle ready for injection. Within 15 minutes she was holding the needle to her skin. She closed her eyes she pushed the needle in and pressed it down, letting the blood mix with hers. The first thing she felt was shock in her body like she couldn't move.****The next thing was pain, LOTS of pain. Bulma let out a choke and grabbed the needle, pulling it out. All the blood had transferred to her body.She felt the pain stab in her head then moved down her body. A stab of pain in her stomach made her flinch in pain._'Maybe this wasn't a good thing to do...'_Bulma thought as the pain soon eased from her body. She felt so damn tired...like she had just did a ten hour work out in one day. "Oh dear..."She whispered before passing out on the hard cold floor. **

**Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, his eyes narrowed at the door. Something was wrong..very wrong. There! That feeling...Vegeta shook his head. "Your losing it..."He muttered to himself as he tapped his fingertips on the table.Vegeta grunted as he got up and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a energy drink. ****"Fine...She won't make Lunch then I'll just have this..."He grumbled softly as he made his way back to the GR.But that feeling earlier was still bothering him. He felt although there was another-"Let it go...theres no one here...Just you and Kakarott.."Vegeta growled. _'Keep telling yourself that Prince boy...but deep down you know...that feeling...somethings here.' _A horrid voice like Baby's rang through his head. Vegeta shook his head hard and walked into the GR. "Whatever...maybe Training will help me rid of this stupidness..."He said.**

****

****

**TBC**

* * *

****

**Words used:**

**1:Ai = Love**

**2: Kami = God**

****

**Mini-Oni: I know its short...sigh Im sorry about that. I promise though the next one will be longer! Please R&R! Thankies!**


	2. A Pain in the Tail

**A New Point Of View**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Pain in the Tail**

**Bulma stirred slightly in her sleep. Vegeta had found her passed out in her lab and rushed her to their room.He kept a sharp eye on her, making sure if she woke up, he would be by her side.He was slightly worried, Three hours and she should have been awake by know.He would not show his worry though. His face had no expression on it at all.Vegeta saw her stir and leaned over her a bit. "Woman?"**

**"Hmmm...Not now Vegeta...i have work to do..."Bulma mumbled in her sleep, she brought her hand up and pushed his face away from hers.**

**Vegeta's left eye twitched. He tried to be nice but she just puts her hand in his face. Vegeta growled softly as he sat down on the side of the bed.Bulma cuddled up to his back lightly. Vegeta stiffened slightly as he sniffed the air. His head snapped down at Bulma. He leaned closer to her and sniffed once more. Bulma giggled. "Stop it Vigge..."She said smiled, a dangerous growl slipped from Vegeta's lips. **

**Vegeta looked at her face, his mind racing with questions now. _'...no...this isn't right. She smells like a Saiyan...maybe its just my scent...'_He thought to himself, Bulma's eyes opened and stared at him dead on. Vegeta froze at her stare.He was almost 3 inch's away from her face, unnatural for Vegeta. Bulma stared at him although frighten of what he was going to do. "...Hi..."She whispered, Vegeta narrowed his eyes and pulled up from her.Bulma relaxed into the bed. She looked around the room and blinked. "..W-wan't I just in the la-" "I found you passed out...I brought you back here...its been Three hours now."He said.Bulma made a small gasp. "Oh! Really? Did you eat something! I'm sorry Veget-Wow...ow.."She mumbled as she sat up a little to fast.Vegeta shook his head as he helped her back down."Headach..."she said as she held her head in her hands. Vegeta watched her prop herself up on the fluffy pillows. "What happened?"He asked. Bulma closed her eyes and thought back on what happened."I found some blood in the lab. I ran it through the computer and found no match's. So..."She broke off. She opened her eyes and looked down at her arm. You could still see the needle mark.Vegeta followed her gaze. the needle mark was now red and puffy. "...You injected the blood into your system!"Vegeta said. Bulma nodded, ashamed at herself. How could she done such a foolish thing! **

**"I'm sorry"She whispered but Vegeta wasn't listening. He was leaning closer to her. Bulma went stiff as she felt Vegeta's breath on her neck. "Do you know what you are now?" Came his harsh whisper. Bulma shook her head slowly. She could feel Vegeta breathing in her scent. "Your like me now..."he whispered.**

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Food would have been the last thing on her mind but no. She was part Saiyan now. Food was the only thing on her mind. Vegeta had pulled away from her and stormed out. The only thing he told her was he had to go somewhere. _'Fine! I'll just...sit here...'_She thought as she listened to the music that was playing overhead. Right then her stomach gave a large growl, Bulma blinked and looked down at her stomach. "Huh...Oh..."She mumbled as her stomach gave another growl.Bulma slowly stumbled into the kitchen.Her eyes shot to the refrigerator, a smile lit up on her face. She walked over there and opened it. _'Hmm...apples...Chicken! Hmm....wait a minute...who do i sound like?'_ Bulma pulled away from the refrigerator and let out a scream. "I'M BECOMING GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Never in his life would he find himself at Kakarott's house. Vegeta stood there glaring at the door. He felt so helpless and that pissed him off to no need. His mate was changing, he could feel it. Vegeta growled. He could feel the pain and hate that was growling in her body.**

**"Vegeta?"**

**A Voice broke through Vegeta's thoughts. Vegeta turned around to see Goku and Pan standing there staring at him. "Erm...I'll go in the house...Dad might need my help..."Pan mumbled as she rushed inside. Goku smiled kindly at Vegeta. "So what do you want old buddy?" Vegeta's left eye twitched again. Old Buddy? What the fuck? How dare he! No, this wasn't time to fight with Kakarott, he needed answers now.**

**"I want to know if you felt anything weird?"Vegeta asked. Goku bit his lip and thought on this for a moment. "Nope! Nothing at all! Why?" Vegeta fell over. "WHAT!" Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I was busy training Pan!" Goku said smiling. Vegeta grumbled under his breath, "Wasteful Saiyan..." before looking up at Goku. "Something bad has happened..."Vegeta said. _'That should get his attention now...'_ He thought as he smirk inwardly.Goku seemed to be caught now, His eyes widen and stared at Vegeta. "What happened? Is it about Trunks or Bra? Bulma?" He asked quickly. "Its about...Bulma..."Vegeta said very slowly, although he was talking to a 3 year old. Goku took a large leap at Vegeta. "What happened!?!"He asked quickly. Vegeta had a strong feeling to Punch Kakarott right in the face. How dare he care about Bulma! She was Vegeta's...Kakarott had no right worrying. Vegeta took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "She's...sick. She needs help."Vegeta said. Goku nodded and grabbed Vegeta by the neck. **

**"We'll be there in no time-"**

**"Letmego!"**

**"Shut up Vegeta!" Goku said as transported over to the house.**

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Bulma leaned against the wall as Goku and Vegeta stared at her. Bulma did not look happy. She looked ticked off. "I'm turning into him!"She growled dangerously as Goku took a few steps toward her. "Well...I can't be sure if she's Saiyan or not..I mean so what if she has the smell? She sleeps with you...ChiChi has my smell."Goku said, Bulma narrowed her eyes at Goku. "We could give her a test!"Goku said smiling at Bulma. In a swift movement, Bulma's fist had slammed itself into Goku's face.The hit knocked Goku back into the ground, right above Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at him, a shocked look on his face. He looked back at Bulma who was flaming. "I will take no test like a damn Monkey!"She snarled.Goku sat up and rubbed his face. Goku stiffened along with Vegeta. Bulma's Ki was rising higher and higher. "...Okay...maybe I was wrong...she's part Saiyan...She also has a anger problem like you..."Goku added quickly. Vegeta looked down at him and gave him a swift kick in the back. "I heard that!"He growled. Goku looked at him and gave Vegeta a stone stare. Bulma blinked a few times before letting out a small scream. "OH GOKU!" She yelled before running to his side. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Really I am! I don't know what came over me!"She cried as she fell to her knees and lightly touched Goku's face. Goku smiled happily. "Don't worry Bulma, I've been through worse!"He said, Vegeta made a deep dangerous growl from his throat. Goku stiffed a bit, he was still in front of Vegeta, and not wanting to get hurt by another kick jumped away from Bulma's reach. "Really, I'm fine!"He said.Bulma nodded and stood up also.**

**Vegeta sighed and walked to Bulma's side. "Well Thats it Kakarott...I don't think we'll be needing you anymore...Good bye!"He said before trying to pick up Bulma and walking up stairs. Vegeta walked into their room and threw Bulma onto the bed. "Hey!"She cried as she stood up. Vegtea tried to push her back down but only made her stumble backwards a bit. Bulma blinked "You can't push me down!"She laughed, Vegeta growled angrily. He grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her closer. "Do you have any Idea what you did?"He asked, his voice harsh. Bulma nodded and smiled "I've become one of you!"She said. "And you think thats a good thing?" Vegeta snarled at her.Bulma froze, why was Vegeta acting like this? Bulma bit her lip. "W-whats wrong with you?"She asked as his grip tightened on her arms.Vegeta let her go "Nothing!"He grumbled before leaving.**

**Bulma fell on the bed sighing softly.She leaned back on the pillows until a shooting pain crossed her back. "Ow..."She yelped as she jumped back up. She ran her hands down her back. "What the hell..."She whispered. Her hand soon bumped into something fuzzy...like...a tail? "VEGETA!!!!!!!"**

****

****

**TBC**

* * *

****

**MiniOni: Hi all! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Sea-Tiger170 = Lol! This chapter wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be. But I do hope you like it. To one of your questions, 'Who gives someone a fridge without giving them food as well?' A Saiyan. . Oh and The teddy bear also will be in the later chapters also, so kept looking for it -. Anyway thank you SO much for Reviewing!**

**MiniOni: Well! this is the second chapter, not really good but the next one will be a kick! Answers will be uncovered like, 'Who's blood was it?' or 'Is Bulma gonna stay part Saiyan the rest of her life?'. The next Chapter is called, _'Kamehameh-Oops'_ and I promise you it won't suck like this one! I hope. Bye now! **


	3. KamehamehOops

**A New Point Of View**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kamehameh-Oops**

**A Fit of giggles filled the Living room. Bra watched her mother wiggle on her set. Bra had to hold herself from laughing out loud but another set of giggles slipped from her lips when her mother whimpered lightly. Bulma's eyes flashed toward Bra, "What? Think this is funny?"Bulma snapped angrily. That wipped the grin of Bra's face. Bra shook her head and ran from the room. Bulma sighed sadly. "Just great...bite the head off of you little girl...way to go!"She grumbled at herself. Bulma wiggled on her set again, A stabbing pain shot in her lower back. Bulma fell off the chair and laid on the ground holding her little brown stub called a tail. Vegeta walked in and stared at Bulma.A dark smirk made its way onto his lips. "Feeling good?"He asked as he walked past her. Vegeta reached the kitchen door right when a little stuff bear hit the back of his head. "Damnit Onna..."He growled as he turned around to see the little bear at his feet. He stepped on it then looked at Bulma.He pointed at the bear then at at his hand. "You made me..."He said, Bulma was already standing. "Don't you dare!" Vegeta pointed his hand down and shot a ki blast at its head. "Oops."He said as he turned around and walked into the Kitchen. Bulma look at the headless bear. "...Fluffy..."She whispered sadly.**

****

****

****

**Bulma stood outside the kitchen glass door. Goku was getting ready to teach Bulma a few moves. Vegeta had not agreed to be there. He said he had more better things to do. Goku came walking out. "Hey! Bra let me have this little stuff toy so we can work on this, okay?" He said as he put the stuff toy on a stool. Bulma nodded as she felt Goku walk behind her. "Alright...erm...hey...I thought Vegeta had better things to do then be here?" Goku said as Vegeta walking into the Kitchen. "He dose..."Bulma said as she watched Vegeta to the refrigerator and pull out a large sandwich. Goku blinked "Wow...big sandwich...gotta remember to tell ChiChi to make me one." Bulma fell over. "Oh yeah...she'll love that..."Bulma whispered. Vegeta sat down and started to munch on the sandwich. **

**"Alright anyway! Lets get started!"He said. Bulma nodded and stared at the stuff toy. "Okay...bring up your hand easily...okay...good...now feel the power-Ah!" A large energy blasted from Bulma's hand into the kitchen glass door and zoomed past Vegeta's head and hit the wall. Vegeta blinked before looking at the wall then the broken glass door. "Were you aimming at something?" Vegeta sneered. Bulma growled "Yeah! Your big head!"She snapped angrily. Vegeta smirked widely "Plainly you missed it."He said before taking another bite out of his sandwich.Bulma stompped her foot before raising her hand again. A larger ki blast zoomed from her hand and hit Vegeta's sandwich.Vegeta stared at his sandwich before turning his head toward Bulma. "You'll pay for that!" Vegeta growled.Bulma broke out laughing "HA! I won!"She said. Vegeta stood up and pointed his palm at her making Bulma freeze."Not so funny now is it?"He snarled. Bulma stared at him, she stook her head. "You wouldn't..."She whispered, Vegeta's face took on a mad look. "Really? Are you willing to take that chance?"He asked. "Vegeta, stop. Bulma's sorry-" "Shut up Kakarott."Vegeta snapped at him, his eyes suck on Bulma. "Don't..."Bulma whispered, Vegeta smiled darkly as a energy ball stared to form. "Vegeta Don't!" Goku warned. Vegeta looked at him and pointed his hand at him. The energy ball slammed into Goku, knocking him back. Vegeta pointed his hand back at Bulma as another energy ball formed. Bulma stood her ground. "You wouldn't."She whispered again. Vegeta cocked his head slightly to the side. "What makes you so sure? I hit Kakarott? What makes you different?"He asked.Bulma puffed up her chest. "Because Im your wife and your mate..."She said. Vegeta stood there, his smile fell into a blank look.He looked at his hand then at her. "Onna?"He whispered before backing away out of the kitchen. Goku laid on the ground watching the hold thing. He wasn't hurt, he just stayed there to see what would Vegeta do. But how it endded was a little odd. "Its like he's blacking out..."Goku said, Bulma was slightly shaking. "I think he is..."She whispered as she looked at Goku.**

****

****

****

**Night had fallin and Goku had gone home. He said he would be coming back tomorrow. Bulma had not really listened to him when he was talking about controling your powers. Her mind was on Vegeta...It always was on him. But this was different. She could do work, listen to people and talk back but now Vegeta had wrapped himself around her mind making her one track minded on him.She had burned dinner, Trunks and Bra took it over and told her to relax. But She couldn't. Bulma had skipped dinner and went right to the bed room. Bulma laid there, her mind still stuck on him.She slowly turned toward the clock. It had been at least 3 hours since Dinner, Vegeta should be making his way to bed. Bulma listened carefully. Footsteps could be heard.Bulma ran her hand through her hair when she heard the footsteps stop outside the door. "..don't leave..."Bulma whispered softly. The door slowly opened and Vegeta walked in, he looked like shit. He had cuts all over himself but he didn't seemed to mind.He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Bulma sat up and stared at the closed bathroom door. 15 minutes later it opened, Vegeta walked out with a towel around his waist. "What?" He said as he looked at her. Bulma smiled and shrugged. "Nothing."She said as she hugged a pillow. Vegeta growled lightly as he got some boxers. Vegeta sat down on the bed and sighed. "Onna?" "Yeah..."Bulma said as she looked at him. "G-gomen..."Vegeta said very very very very VERY softly. Bulma felt something move inside her. She leaned over to him and hugged his back. "Get off me Onna!"He said as she pulled him back onto the bed. "No..."She said smiling, Vegeta looked at her. "Don't make me rip out your tail."He threaten. Bulma kissed him lightly. "Is that a threat or a Promise?"She asked, Vegeta tried to push her off. "Oh its a Promise!"He said before Bulma kissed him roughly. Vegeta growled in his throat as he kissed her back. "How long do you think I'll be like this?" She asked softly, her lips brushed against his neck. "...For awhile..."Vegeta said softly. "Hmm..." A sharp hiss slipped from Vegeta's lips. Bulma had bit down hard on his neck drawing blood. Her tongue slipped around the broke skin. "Good..."She whispered as she pulled away from his neck to look at him,Her eyes were dark and deep. "Very good."**

**TBC**

* * *

**MiniOni:Hey this chapter is finshed. I didn't get time to look over it so it might hold some mistakes. Im very sorry though --. I would like to thank people for reviewing, it sure helps me to write Anyway I know I didn't get to the answer about the refrigerator. Blah. Don't forget to Review please! Thankies!**


	4. Sickness In The Blood

_**A New Point Of View**_

_**Chapter 4:Sickness in the Blood**_

**Bra sat at the computer in the lab. Her blue hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she wore glasses that slipped down her nose.She tapped the screen lightly. "hmmm...."She mumbled as she chewed on the end of her pen. Trunks and Goten were spinning in the chair. "To bad Pan's not down here..."Trunks said as he stopped and looked at Bra. Bra shrugged "Kami needs her more I guess..."She whispered as she typed something into the computer.**

**Alot had happened since Bulma had the saiyan blood in her system.It had been a week of hell for Bra and Trunks. They had noticed their mothers snappy mood was getting worse and worse. Their father, Vegeta, was acting very...odd. Bulma would always bring Vegeta into a argument but he would just sit there taking in everything before backing away.Vegeta had not said at least 15 words in 4 days. He locked himself into the GR for hours on end...and even sometimes the GR would be off.Finally on the 5th day something went wrong.Bulma had been making some food before she had seizure. The first person to find her was Trunks, He had panicked and called for Dad.They both soon went to the hospital. Doctor Kito had took her and ran some test on her quickly...Something was found that was startling.**

**Doctor Kito stared at the computer screen."This...this is impossible."He said as he blinked a few times.He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Oh Kami..."He whispered as he made his way to the waiting room.Trunks had called everyone; Bra, Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Gohan and Videl. Pan would have came but she was staying with Dende up at the lookout, But Turnks knew she was watching what was going on with Dende and Popo.Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, Vegeta sat next to Goku who was trying to talk to him but Vegeta said nothing.ChiChi was with Videl and Bra who was crying lightly. Videl patted her shoulder as she held her. "Shhh...Im sure Bulma will be fine..."She whispered, ChiChi rubbed Bra's back. "She's right...Bulma's a fighter..." Vegeta looked up at ChiChi who was staring at him. "Isn't that right Vegeta?"ChiChi whispered, Vegeta gave a small nodded before looking back down. Gohan stood next to Trunks and Goten. Trunks looked very ill, Goten rested a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Hey..."Goten whispered softly. Trunks closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.**

**The Doctor walked in and sighed.Bra jumped right up, so did Vageta. "Is she alright?" Bra asked as everyone got up and walked over to the doctor. Kito was slightly afraid of saying of anything because of Vegeta,Goku and Gohan...they looked so...big. "Well...erm...no...I think everyone should sit down." Wrong thing to say. The doctor was wrong about Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. It was the blue haired girl he really should have been worried about. She leaped at his and grabbed his white little jacket. She shook him so hard his glasses fell off. "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT MY MOTHER IS DIEING! YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PRICK!" She screamed, Vegeta and Trunks had to pull her off and drag her all the way to the end of the room to calm her down.**

**It took doctor Kito a few minutes to get himself back together. "Oh dear Kami...uh..Anyway...I have bad news..." Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bra's waist as she tried to lunge herself at the doctor again. ChiChi stepped forward. "Well? What is it?"She snapped, Kito was staring at the fighting Bra. _'Her nails seem so long...i hope he doesn't let her go..._'He thought before snapping back to what was going on. "well...it seems that..well its very odd...Theres a certain amount of different type of blood cells. By the looks of it, the body thought that it was a bacteria so they sent white blood cells to fight it....but it seems that the 'Different' or 'Alien' blood cells just...eat the white blood cells..I think the 'Alien' Blood cells were trying to dominate the other blood cells. But I guess the blood cells SOMEHOW noticed it couldn't take over the body...so it started to...This is going to sound really crazy but...The 'Alien' blood cells started to eat away at her...Immune system...leaving her open to viruses and bacteria.." Kito said looking at everyone.Bra had stopped trying to fight Vegeta's grip. "How long has she been open like this?" Bra asked with a shaky voice. Kito looked at her, her eyes held pain..just like that man with the pointy hair. "2 days...3 at least..."Kito said.**

**It was quite...to quite for Kito. Many families would have been crying or wailing, but this group was quite, they all stared at him. "How long does she have?" Said the guy with the pointy hair. Kito looked at Vegeta, "...not very long...2 to 3 days...4 if she's strong...Theres no way to save her...Im very sorry..." Kito said softly.For once Vegeta didn't look mad or scary...he looked...lonely...lost...even scared. "....no...not mom..."Bra whispered, her voice broke...so did her walls.She started to cry, she turned into Vegeta's arms and hid her face in his chest. "Papa!" She cried. Vegeta, without thinking, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. ChiChi hugged Goku and whimpered. Videl watched Trunks break down, Gohan pulled him into a manly hugged. "Its alright....I know..."He whispered as his own voice broke.Goten walked over to Videl and hugged her. "Bulma..."He mumbled as Videl hugged him."I know..." She whispered. She closed her eyes...how could this happen to Bulma...why her? What did she do? "...don't leave us Bulma..." And through out the whole waiting room was the sound of crys and prays for Bulma.**

**Bra stared at the computer screen, her eyes had glossed over with tears, Trunks and Goten noticed this. "...Bra?" Goten said as he moved toward her. Bra sniffled angrily "Its not fair!"She said as she pushed herself from the computer. Goten stopped and stared at her. Trunks reached his hand out to her. "NO! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" She screamed, a strong force of energy whirled around her. Sparks of bright light flashed around Bra, Trunks backed away. "Bra calm down." "NO! MOM IS DIEING AND ALL WE'RE DOING IS SITTING AROUND! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Her hair gave a spark of yellow. The ground was cracking under her feet, her Ki was raising higher and higher. **

**Goten leaped at her and threw them to the ground. He pinned her arms down. Bra wiggled "Let me go!" She yelled as she fought his grip. Goten growled in her ear "No...listen to me...you calm down...theres no need to kill all of us...we need each other...we need to stick together got it? Promise me Bra...that you'll never grow cold and dark...talk to me...Im always here..."He whispered in her ear as she started to cry again."Goten? What am i going to do? I don't want Momma to die...I don't want her to leave us...."She cried.Goten got up and pulled her with him. He pulled her into a hug. "Hush..."He whispered to her,He looked at Trunks who was staring at the ground. Tears were making their way down his cheeks."...mom..." In the next room of the lab, Vegeta stood there. His back was to the wall, His hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Bulma..."He whispered as he stared at his hands. Deep inside his body, past all those walls in his life was a heart that was breaking...that was breaking for the one woman he loved...for the one woman that was leaving him.She was his weakness...his power...his everything...and she was leaving...**

TBC!

**Mini Oni**: I've been having HUGE problems with my computer! I lost everything on my drive when i whipped it clean. Then I tried to put windows ME on there but it didn't work so now I'm stuck with a NEW computer with windows XP....ahg...it sucks. And I had 1,768 music files on my old computer! wails NO! And i lost all the chapters to A New Point Of View...sucks...really dose. Anyway I FINALLY got this chapter up, so YAY! Don't forget to Review please! THANKIES


	5. The Fall Of A Real Saiyan

**A New Point Of View**

**Chapter 5:The Fall Of A Real Saiyan**

**Everyone has there weakness. Gohan's is Pan and Videl, Mr.Satan is Pan and of course friends are always weaknesses. But Vegeta and Goku act like they don't have them when they really do. Well This is about to show you what happens when a weakness becomes to much for a saiyan.**

**A needle there, a needle here. Vegeta stared at all the things they had connected to Bulma. It all seemed to much, his eyes roamed over all the machines that were hooked up to her. He felt slightly dizzy staring at all this stuff. "Whats the point of this useless stuff if its not helping her?" Vegeta grumbled. Doctor Kito looked at him with sad eyes."Its helping her stay alive..."He whispered as he checked the charts.Vegeta glared at Kito for a moment before taking Bulma's hand."Will...will she wake up once?" Vegeta asked not wanting to sound weak but failing horribly, He'll just have to kill Kito before he tells anyone.Kito looked at Vegeta then Bulma "...Yes, theres a chance of that..."He said as he placed down the charts. "What did it say?" Vegeta asked as the Doctor reached for the door. "Huh? Oh that? That just tells me how her body is doing...its not doing to well but its not getting worse...not yet at least." Kito said before leaving.Vegeta sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Bulma. She looked so pale. She was hurting and there was nothing Vegeta could do to stop it. This was his fault! Vegeta looked down at the ground angrily. A long time ago Bulma had asked for a blood sample from Vegeta. Of course being the jackass he had been, he told her to go to hell. His blood was his, No human was going to treat him like a lab rat! He was the Price of all Saiy- Was? When did he ever stop being the Price? _'Ever since you fell in love and had two kids'_ His mind said. Vegeta looked at Bulma once more. Why did he have to break? Why? Why did he listen to her? Because he wanted to make her happy....**

**£ Flash Back £**

**Bulma grumbled as she kicked the trash can. "Stupid Saiyan Asshole..." She growled as she stomped upstairs."I ask him nicely and kindly for a sample of his blood, He goes and bites off my head!" She yelled as she walked into her room and slammed the door. Bulma laid on her bed "Stupid Jerk! I have to remind myself NEVER to marry a JERK like HIM!"**

**Vegeta stared around her lab, his onyx eyes searched over her lab crap. From far up he could hear Bulma yelling. A satisfied smile slipped onto his lips, He had gotten to her and he loved it.Setting her off was fun and enjoyable. A hidden flame laid inside her and just knowing he, Vegeta, Knew how to set that flame into a big fire was exciting. He saw a needle and picked it up. His mind was set back on what she had asked him.She wanted a sample of his blood for testing. What the hell was he? A little rat to be tested on? No! He was the price of saiyans! He would not be used in anyway. But yet something inside him wanted to give her want she wanted.Vegeta growled. He couldn't believe he was going to do this...he was going to do something she asked him to do! He felt the needle dig under his skin. He pulled the top lightly, the blood poured into the needle. His mind was screaming at him to stop but his body was not listening....this was for her...this should make her happy.**

**When he was finished he pulled out the needle and looked around. A little refrigerator sat all the way in the back. He walked over there and opened the little door. He threw the needle in and slammed it shut. "Now I will have to train all night to clear my mind!" He snapped before leaving.**

**£ End Of Flash Back £**

**And lord did he do alot of training that night. Vegeta smiled slightly at himself. Look how far they had came. Years ago he would have died of he called Kakarott his friend but now it was different. Everything was different. He had changed so much he couldn't understand it. Did he miss being what he was long ago? Or was this life much better? A squeeze from his hand made his mind. Bulma's eyes were open and staring at him. "Vegeta?" She whispered softly. Vegeta looked at her and had to control himself from smiling or any other of that happy shit. He just nodded and moved closer to her on the bed. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. Her vision was blurry...to blurry."Whats going on? Why am I here? Wasn't I in my lab? Oh god....what happened?" Vegeta stared at her with his mouth slightly open. "Do you remember anything?"He asked.Bulma closed her eyes. "Yea...I was in my lab being bored...then I found a little tube of blood.After that is a little...foggy..."She mumbled."Its been a week since that happened..."Vegeta said shocked.Bulma looked at him. "...Tell me I didn't Inject myself with the blood..." She whispered.Vegeta said nothing, Bulma let out a low sigh. " Oh....thats nice...STUPID...but nice..."she grumbled as she started to cough.Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder. Bulma placed up her hand as she coughed.When Bulma stopped she looked at her up blood isn't good right?" She asked before falling back onto the bed coughing a bit again."How long will I have to be here?" She asked. Vegeta opened his mouth then closed it. He opened his mouth again but closed it.Bulma stared at him before her eyes going wide. "I'm dieing..."**

**Everything was ending now. Blood was dripping from his hand as he punched the wall harder. Goku had told him not to take it to hard but he wasn't going to listen to Kakarott...when has he ever? Vegeta let out a roar of anger before punching the wall with all his might. A huge hole could not be seen through the wall. Vegeta panted as he fell to his knee's. What was going on with him? He felt so damn weak.He got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a small cloth and turned on the sink. He placed his hands under the water.Pain ran through his arms and shoulders. 2 days had past since Bulma had been in the hospital. He had just came back from seeing her.They didn't say much...well he didn't.She did ask him for one thing though. She wanted to hug him once, Vegeta had been shocked by her question but of course he let her hug him. How was he suppose to deny his dieing mate that one thing? He turned off the water and dried his hands.He sighed as he walked over to the table and sat down. **

**He was so tried.He had to take a nap. When he got up to go to the room the phone ringed. "Must be Kakarott...always checking on me like I was going to kill myself any moment..." Vegete mumbled as he picked up the phone. "Hello? Is this Vegeta? I am Doctor Kito.I have...some news for you." Vegeta froze. He didn't like the sound of that. "Yes?" Vegeta asked as he looked around. "Are you sitting down? Maybe you should..." Vegeta was getting pissed off. "Just tell me damnit!" He snarled. Kito whimpered lightly."Well uh...I don't really know how to say this but...Bulma just passed away a few moments ago...Im sorry..." Vegeta stood there. His eyes were staring at a picture on the table. It had Bulma,Trunks,Bra and him standing there.He wasn't smiling but he didn't look mad either. Bulma had her arms locked around his. Vegeta let out a breath, he was so cold."Hello? Mr.Vegeta? HELLO!" Vegeta hung up the phone and walked back to the table. He sat down and just stared at the picture.He was in shock...but soon that would leave. Then there would be a moment of sadness...then anger...hate...he would fight with his hate....I guess this is what you call the falling point of a true saiyan....**

**TBC**

**Mini Oni: Hey, heres another chapter..I'm looking up on crap and Im coming up with a real evil thing here...so bare with me if its sucking at this point...the cool stuff is about to come! w00t! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! YAY! Review please! Thanks to all! **


	6. Hate Is Power To The Broke Heart

**A New Point of View**

**Chapter 6: Hate Is Power To The Broke Heart**

* * *

**_Quote: "This is why I like hate. Hate is always there after love and sadness. Its always there to power the growing anger inside the broke heart or soul. This is where I get my life....this is where I get my POWER!" -_ Vegeta, DBZ Japanese**

**It had been 6 days since the death of Bulma had been hard on everyone.Bra had locked herself away in the lab and Trunks had been over working at CC. Vegeta had took it the hardest. The first 3 days had been used in their bed room. He had not ate or trained once.Pan had been keeping an eye on Vegeta lately in Dende's little ball.After 3 days later, Vegeta was over training himself. **

**"Figures...He hides himself with a workout..."Dende grumbled as he watched Pan trap the globe sadly. "This isn't good...His power is growing in a unhealthily way..."She whispered as she walked around the small globe. Dende blinked as he sat up. "You have a plan?" He asked raising a eyebrow. Pan turned her head toward Dende slyly, "What gave it away?" She asked smiling slightly.Dende grinned, "I taught you how to think, M'Dear." He smiled at her. He walked down next to her, "What do you need?" Pan looked at the globe and thought for a moment. "I'll need the dragon balls..."**

**Bra walked down hall toward the GR outside. She hadn't seen Vegeta in awhile. She missed him, Trunks had not came home since Bulma's death and Dad had locked himself in the bedroom then in the GR. Bra had enough, She had lost her mother and her brother but she was not going to lose her father. She walked outside and banged on the GR door. "DAD!" She yelled through the door. She pressed her hands against the wall. "Daddy..."She whispered. She heard the humming of the GR slow down then stop. The door open to show a beat up Vegeta. His black onyx eyes stared at her although he was staring right through her. "what?" He snapped. She stepped back a few steps."Pap-" A swift movement from Vegeta and her voice was cut off.**

**Pan was walking with Dende toward the door until a sharp pain slash through her mind. "ahg!" She cried as she grabbed her head. Dende grabbed her waist. "What? Whats wrong?" He asked. "Somethings very wrong..."She whispered as she pushed away from Dende and ran over to the globe. "Bra Briefs!"She said loudly. The globe spun for a few moments then stopped.The clear picture that was in the globe was startling.**

**Vegeta slammed Bra into the wall. Bra tried to let out a cry for help but Vegeta's grip on her neck tightened. A dark smile lit up Vegeta's face. "Whats wrong? Can't fight?" He threw her across the room into the other wall. She let out a small yelp before falling to the ground."What kind of Saiyan are you if you can't fight? If you really from my blood you would be able to stand up to me!" He growled as he made his way toward her. Bra groaned as she tried to get up.**

**Pan froze as Dende ran around her and the globe. "What are we going to do? Why is he doing this? What are we going to do? AHHH!" Pan grabbed Dende by the neck of his robe. "We need to get the dragon balls...Goku is the only one that can save her." Pan whispered. Dende wiggled, "But Trunks...." Pan looked at Dende."Only if Trunks did shut himself away from everyone..." She said. Dende grabbed Pan by her robes. "Then you go."He said softly. His face inchs away from her, her eyes widened."Why me?" She whispered. "Because your the only one who knows whats going on..You can do it..." He said, Pan stared at him like he was crazy."May I remind you...HE'S VEGETA! IM NOT FULL SAIYAN!" Dende sighed as held up his hand. "We'll be connected..."He said. Pan looked at his hand before grabbing it. "Promise?" He nodded and smiled "Now go save Bra!" Dende said smiling.Pan smiled and gave Dende a small kiss on the cheek. "Right!" She ran outside and jumped off the lookout.**

**Bra tried to run toward the door but Vegeta pulled her back with her hair.He laughed as she whimpered, she fell to her knees. She tried to claw at his a hand as he pulled her hair hard. "Let me go!"She cried, tears of pain ran down her face. A strong blast blew off the door. "Let her go Vegeta before I have to kick your old ass." Came a voice from the door. Vegeta turned around and smirked. "So Kakarott's little grand Daughter wants to fight me huh? Come on little one..."Pan walked in front of him. He Bra go and smiled at Pan.Bra got up and ran to Pan. Pan hugged Bra, "hey are you okay? Don't worry...we'll be out of here..."Pan whispered as she helped Bra up.Vegeta raised his hand up and smiled darkly. "Its your end now..." Pan smiled. "I shall Quote from you Vegeta- BRING IT ON!" A quick flash and both of them were throwing Punch's and kicks at each other.Bra watch in awe as Vegeta and Pan fought Each other. **

**As the battle raged on Dende watched from the lookout. "Come on Pan! You have to do this..."He whispered. The fight was not leveled out. Either way he had to kept watch. The one thing that worried Dende the most was why Vegeta turned this way. Something was not right...not right at all...**

**TBC**

**Mini Oni: Hey! This chapter is up. It took me a bit longer to do thing one because I had to run my story past my good Dragon Ball Z/GT freak. So my plan cheeks out! Yay! Anyway I hope this chapter is okay...its not so good by hey.Next chapter will be better, promise. Review!!! Bye!**


	7. A Unnatural Death

**A New Point Of View**

**Chapter 7: A Unnatural Death**

* * *

**Vegeta slammed Pan into the wall and smiled. "Sad..Kakarotts grand child can't fight....what a pitty..."He said as he walked over to her. Bra was backing into the corner hiding away. "Pan! Get up and fight...please." The voice called through the room. Bra looked around, "Dende?" She called. A blinding light by her, when the light faded Dende stood there. Vegeta growled and turned around to glare at Dende. "What do you want?" Dende stood tall. "Let Pan and Bra go before I have to hurt you..."He said, Vegeta laughed."And what can you do to me?"He said as he made his way towards Dende. Dende sighed as he raised his hand and flick his finger. Vegeta was thrown back into the wall next to Pan.Pan looked at Vegeta before moving away. "I-is he dead?" Bra asked getting up. Dende shook his head as he made his way toward Pan. "Alright?"He asked as he helped her up. Pan nodded but fell into his chest."Okay...maybe not so alright...Here...Let me heal you.." Dende whispered as he helped her against the wall.He looked over at Bra. "Help me please?"He asked.She nodded and walked over to Pan. Pan had cuts all over her body, blood was dripping from her mouth.Bra put Pans arm over her shoulder and kept her up. Dende placed his hands on Pans hips. He closed his eyes as his hand started to glow. Pan made a small whimper but within a few minutes she was back to health. Dende let her go and opened his eyes, "Goody! Now we can go get the dragon balls!" He said. Pan nodded "But first we have to get Goku here." She said. "Alrightly then. First Goku then Dragon Balls..."Dende said.Bra looked at Pan then at Dende, "Dragon balls? Why are 'We' going to get them?" Pan smiled as she looked at herself. "Because...I have a good plan.."**

**XxXxX**

**Maybe knocking Vegeta wasn't the great way out. When he woke up, Goku's face was right next to his. "Hey Bubby!" He said happily. Vegeta stared at him for a moment before slamming his fist into Goku's face."Get away from me Kakarott..."He grumbled as he tried to stand up.Goku rubbed his face lightly, "Geez Vegeta..."He said.Vegeta got up and glared at Goku, "Leave me be Kakarott, I don't need you help!"He snapped, Goku stood up."I wasn't going to help you...Im here to watch you...Make sure you don't kill anyone.."Goku said smiling happily still. Vegeta growled softly, "Watch me huh? Well We'll see about that." There was a flash of attacks and a gust of smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared Goku and Vegeta stood facing each other."Hmm...I think this is a good time to try out our fighting skills don't you think? I mean, Super Saiyan 4 against Super Saiyan 4?" Goku asked kindly, Vegeta smiled darkly. "Your On Kakarott..."**

**XxXxX**

**The Dragon Radar beeped lightly as Pan flew in the air. "Okay....Huh...theres 3 Dragonballs near here..." She mumbled as she flew towards the sea. "AH! NO!" She cried as she stopped at the sand. "Whats wrong?" Came two voices from the air. "The dragonballs are underwater..."Pan mumbled. There was a out burst of laughing from one of the voices. "Oh shut up Dende!" Said the other voice. Pan smiled slightly, "Way to go Bra..."She whispered. "So there underwater? Then swim!" Dende's voice said, Pan's left eye twitched."Well why don't you get your little green ASS DOWN HERE AND SWIM FOR ME!" She screamed. This time is was Bra's voice that was laughing.A flash of light and Dende was standing next to Pan. "I can't swim..."He said,Pan fell over. "Then why are you down here!" Dende chew his lip."I don't know...wait! I have an Idea! Master Roshi has a Turtle right?" Dende said, Pan nodded slowly. "Yea and?" "He can help us!" Pan stared at him. "Go get him then..."She said pointing out to sea.Dende nodded and vanished.Pan sighed "How did I ever fall for a Namek?...I mean...why not Piccolo? He's...smarter-" "I heard that!" "Sorry Dende..." Pan looked at the ground and kicked some sand. Her mind slipped into thoughts. She hoped that her plan would work, she needed her plan to work. _'Don't worry Bulma...We're coming...'_ She thought.**

**It took 2 hours for the damn Turtle to get the 3 Dragonballs under the water. When he gave them to Pan, Dende thanked him and flew away with Pan. "Where next?" Pan looked at the Radar."This way!" She said pointing toward a snowy mountain.Dende's face fell, "What?!? Your Kidding me?"**

**Pan hugged herself as she walked up the icy hill, Dende followed behind her. "It doesn't get this cold on the lookout..." Dende mumbled as he looked around, Pan rolled her eyes."Some Kami you are...."She mumbled. She felt as strong arm grabbed the back of her robes and pull her into the snow. "Watch it!" Dende snapped as he walked over her. Pan grabbed his foot, pulling him face first into the snow. Dende poked his head out, "Damn you..."He grumbled. Pan got up and brushed off the snow. "Remember Kami, What comes around goes around."She said as she pulled Dende up. Dende thanked her and started walking up the hill again.**

**Bra sat cross legged on the ground. It had been 4 hours since the guys had left. "Hey guys...are you done yet?" "Yep...We're right here!" Pan walked toward Bra with a small bag. Dende looked frozen stiff, Bra looked at him as she got up. "What Happened?" "I think it was frostbite..." Pan said as she looked Dende also.Dende fell over."Yep...thats frostbite...Anyway I got the Dragonballs...now all we need to to go back down to earth and wish!" Bra looked at Pan oddly."If your plan is to wish mom back it won't work..."Bra said."She died of a Natural cau-" "No! Your wrong about that! She did not! She was killed!" Pan said pointing her finger at Bra.Bra blinked "okay...she was?" "Yep!" Dende got up and rubbed his arms."Tells us your crazy plan..."He said as he stumbled into his seat, Bra sat on the floor again.Pan took a deep breath and picked up the bag of Dragonballs. "Okay...see Bulma had injected herself with Vegeta's saiyan blood right? Well she died because the blood attacked her system...It was the Alien blood that killed her not her body. That blood was not made for her body..that was not a natural death...so kinda Vegeta killed her.." "I don't think daddy could live with that..."Bra whispered."Will just wish the dragon to heal her body and remove the blood then wish her back!" Pan said jumping up and down, Dende chewed his lip lightly."it might work...but theres no promise..."He whispered. Bra jumped up and grabbed hands with Pan. "We're going to get Bulma back, We're going to get Bulma back!" They sang happily. Unknown to Dende and the others, Vegeta's chi took a sharp change like it once did....the change that had made him a killer long ago....**

**TBC**

* * *

**Mini Oni: Alright...before you go saying ANYTHING please don't kill me. I worked with my friend on this plan. About the wish and stuff, there might be a few holes in it but please bare with me. This is after all my first DragonBall Z Story.I hope this was a good chapter...it could have been better but it was very hot today and I think I fried my brains,,,blah. Anyway i would like to give out a HUGE thanks to EVERYONE who Reviewed. **

**Heres a few names that gave me the boost to do this chapter:**

**Sea-Tiger170; You've helped me alot! Thankies!**

**Leelo77; Thank you too! You've been a great reviewer!**

**and a everyone thank you! Keep the reviews coming! The more Reviews the more I wanna write! THANKIES!**


	8. Love Is Always A Savior

**A New Point Of View**

**Chapter 8:Love Is Always A Savior**

* * *

**Vegeta raised his hands and smiled evilly, "Come to pick a fight with me Kakarott? Not very nice-Garlic Gun!"A huge energy ball formed in his to hands, when it was large enough he pointed his hands at Goku. Goku was ready for that. "Kamehameha!" The two beams of power hit each other but Vegeta moved quickly behind Goku and kicked him hard in the back of the head.Goku slammed into the ground sliding all the way to the wall.Vegeta landed on the ground and wanted over to Goku who slowly got up. "Very sneaky Vegeta..."He grumbled.Vegeta stared at him blankly then turned into Super Saiyan. "I thought you said we've fight super Saiyan 4 against super Saiyan 4 Kakarott?"Vegeta asked. Little crumble of rocks started to rise from the floor into the air as red light wrapped its way around Vegeta. Goku got up and sighed softly, _'Vegeta....what has happened to you...friend...buddy...'_Goku thought sadly as he turned into Super Saiyan then to Super Saiyan 4.They both stood there staring at each other, A battle was about to break and love was the only thing that was going to stop it...**

**XxXxX**

**Pan and Bra hugged each other, smiles on their faces.Dende had called for Bulma's body as the girls set up the dragonballs. They stood in the desert, nothing could stop them for what was going to happen.Dende soon popped in with Bulma's body. Bra jumped slightly then sighed, "I'm okay...Im okay..."She whispered.Dende walked over to them and sighed. "Kay! I'm ready..."He said as he looked over at the casket that Bulma's body laid in.She looked so peaceful laying there.Bra bit her lip,"Okay..lets do this!" Pan walked out of her way. Bra nodded and walked up to the dragonballs."Eternal Dragon, I call upon you!" Bra cried. The dragonballs started to glow and the sky darken. Lightening and thunder ruled the sky as Shenron, the eternal dragon, stood before them. **

**"Why have you woken me..." Bra stumbled back a bit, "Dear Kami--" "I'm here..." Dende whispered to her. Bra gave him a look before turning back to Shenron."I have woken you so you can grant me 2 wishs...My first wish is you to heal my mother's dead body." The dragon looked at her, its red eyes glowed for a moment then he spoke, "Your wish has been granted.What is your second wish?" Bra took a deep breath but for speaking, "My second wish is you to bring back my mother...." Bra said with a strong voice.Shenron stared at her, a few moments past before its eyes glowed, Bulma's body shined bright when it dimmed bulma didn't move. "Your final wish has been granted...I must now go...Goodbye..."Shenron vanished and the dragonballs zoomed different ways.**

**Bra and Pan ran over to Bulma to see if she was alive.She didn't seem as pale as she did, her eyes soon opened.Bra let out a small scream and threw herself on her mother. "Mommy!" Pan smiled."Little girl..."She whispered as she backed away next to Dende.Bulma opened her eyes to see a blue blur leap on her.Bulma blinked a few times when she heard, 'Mommy' out loud.Bra pulled back when she didn't feel her mothers arms. "mama?" Bulma stared at Bra. "Bra? Wasn't I dead?" Bra nodded and smiled."We brought you back.Me, Dende and Pan! We missed you SO much!"She said as she hugged her mother.Bulma hugged Bra, "I missed you too sweetheart..Wheres everyone else?" Bulma asked as she ran her fingers through Bra's hair.Bra pulled away, a pained look on her face."Trunks locked himself away after you died...Daddy...He changed..."Bra whispered, Bulma stared at her."What do you mean Daddy's changed?" Bulma asked, her face had a stony expression on it.Bra's lip started to tremble but she didn't answer. Dende stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Remember Bulma when Vegeta first got here?" He asked, Bulma nodded slowly then gasped. "No...He wouldn't be like that..."**

**XxXxX**

**Vegeta stood over a very badly beaten Goku. Goku was bleeding on his side and from his mouth.He struggled to get up but Vegeta's foot slammed into his back. "Hmmm...this reminds me of something doesn't Kakarott? Remember of First Battle? Pity wasn't it?"Vegeta whispered as he pointed his hand at Goku's head.A energy ball started to form quickly.Goku opened his eyes and smiled weakly, "Yes...Pity that it isn't going to be the same way..."Goku transported quickly from the ground to behind Vegeta and slammed his foot on the side of his face.Vegeta was thrown across the room into the wall.Goku raised his hands upwards, "This is going to hurt alot buddy but....I must..." Goku looked back down and gasped,Vegeta wasn't there."Boo."Goku jumped as he saw Vegeta in front of him. His fist slammed into Goku's face once more. Goku flew backwards with his hands on his face."Ow..."He grumbled softly.**

**XxXxX**

**Bulma held onto Pan as they flew through the air. Dende held Bra as he followed Pan's way.Bulma looked down and gripped pan tighter, "Eeek..."She mumbled. "Here we are..."Pan said as she set Bulma down on the ground.Bulma looked at the house then over to the GR room. A loud bang filled the air making Bulma jump. "Vegeta!" She cried as she ran to the closed door. Pan followed her, "Hey! Guys wait up for us!" Dende called as Bra and him ran after them. Bulma banged on the steel door, "Open this door!"She cried but more loud banging came from inside. Bulma turned around and pointed her finger at Dende, "Open it NOW!" She screamed, Dende backed away a bit but then pointed his finger at the door. He flicked it and the door flew off. Bulma ran inside along with Pan,Bra and Dende...**

**XxXxX**

**Vegeta was struggling to get up but Goku was ready for that. "Forgive me Vegeta-Kamehameha!" "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma stood in front of the beam. Bra tried to run forward to push her mother out of the way but Dende and Pan grabbed her. "NO! MOM! DAD!" "BULMA" "NO" Three voice cried loudly as the beam rushed forward toward the two....is this the end?**

**TBC**

* * *

**Mini Oni: Heehee! I really do hope you like this chapter! I'm really glad for the Reviews guys, please I would LOVE more! Lots more! Right now I'm watching Goku VS. Vegeta on my computer right now so I'm all for evil. XD anyway the next chapter should be up shortly so kept an eye out for it!!! Bye for now!**


	9. An End To Pain

**A New Point Of View**

* * *

**Chapter 9:An End To Pain**

**She waited for the beam to hit, she knew it would. What really sucked was that she was just brought back to life 15 minutes ago.She just had to threw herself in front of Vegeta, Of course he would have done the same thing....right?**

**It was to late now to turn back, she would go through with this. When she first got in she froze, Vegeta was bloody and on the floor trying to get up. Goku was up above getting ready to attack, Bulma had acted without thinking. When she saw Goku's attack heading toward Vegeta, she ran forward and placed herself into front of him.Now all of that added to where she was now but something was wrong.When she first died it didn't hurt as much but pain was all she could feel now. She also heard voice's, they were yelling...well...one was yelling....Vegeta.**

**The light had been strong and bright but something was in the way. He opened one of his eyes to see an outline of a woman, He felt his heart and mind freeze.Finally his mind broke free but his heart wasn't. He mastered all his power on getting up and pushing them out of the way.The beamed pasted and hit the wall. Loud screams filled the air as the beam passed him and the woman.Blue hair was in his face as he laid still, why would Bra jump in the way after what he did to her? "Mom! Dad! Oh god! Your going to pay for this Goku!" Nope the woman next to him was not Bra but...no...it couldn't be.Vegeta opened his eyes as saw Bulma's face, his body stiffed. "We just brought her to life and now you try to go kill our dad! BRING IT ON KAKAROTT!" Vegeta smiled weakly, yep that was his daughter.He wanted to see was Bra was going to do but darkness soon blacked over him.**

**XxXxX**

**Vegeta's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly.His head spun painfully but he paid it no attention. He look to his side to see Bulma laying in a bed. She had cuts all over her face and arms. Vegeta got up but before he could do so, a blue blur leaped on him. Bra smiled as he father, "Your okay! Good! I couldn't held it if you left us!"She said as kissed his cheek. Vegeta tried to pull her off but her grip was a saiyan's one. "Good now Get off." Vegeta grumbled as he finally pushed her off.Bra looked over at Bulma, "...Moms going to be fine also.Trunks and I ran some test and her body's healing at a humans level."Bra said smiling. Trunks walked in and walked by Vegeta and Bra. "Last time I ever help Pan...last time.."He grumbled angrily, He had a cut down his face. Bra giggled, "She got you out of the office, Good." She said, Trunks glared at her. "...Am I dead?" Trunks, Bra and Vegeta froze. Trunks and Bra backed away slowly, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone."..Well?" "No Woman, your not dead. You were but Kakarotts little grand daughter, Bra and that namek brought you back with the dragonballs." Bulma's eyes opened and looked at Vegeta. "...but Goku's attack?" Vegeta laughed at her question."Don't you remember? You threw yourself in front of me...Stupid really-" "Then we are dead-" "Let me finish woman!" He snapped,Bulma closed her mouth and glared at Vegeta. "When I was on the ground I felt something move in my way, I opened my eye and saw you. So I got up and pushed us both out of deaths way."He grumbled.Bulma smiled widely, "You saved me." Vegeta glared at her. "Don't get to happy about it...thats the last time I ever save you so you hope Trunks is there to save your ass." He snapped.Bulma sat up slowly still smiling, "I know in that dark heart of yours you'll always save me." She said, Vegeta pushed her back down on the bed lightly. "Whatever..."He snarled as he walked out. Bulma couldn't help but smile, she knew he loved her but these were the times where you could tell he did.**

**Days past quickly and Bulma healed greatly. She was soon out and about in the lab. Bra had given up being mother and want over to check up on Trunks and Vegeta. Bulma sat in the lab and sighed. She tapped her computer with her fingertip. She was bored once more like she was before she found the blood.She slowly spun in her chair until stopping, she faced the door. Vegeta stood there, a towel huge on his neck.Bulma gasped lightly, "You scared me Vegeta!" she snapped, He just smirked as he walked in. He looked around until his eyes fell on the refrigerator, Bulma followed his gaze. Vegeta raised his hand and fired a energy ball at it. Bulma jumped and yelped. "What was that for!" She yelled. Vegeta looked at her but said nothing. Bulma smacked his arm, "Now look at the mess! I'll be cleaning this mess up for weeks to come!" She went on and on. Vegeta's smirk widen, "..at least you'll live you days alive with me..."He whispered under Bulma's yells. "...I had to make sure you didn't find anymore of that unknown blood...I-i don't think i could bare your death again.." Bulma threw up her hands, still yelling.Vegeta stared at her with a blank look.When she finished she took a deep breath. "Do you understand me?" "No, now I'm going to take my shower." Vegeta said as he left leaving a shock looking Bulma. Bulma shook her head, "Oh your lucky I have a new point of View on you saiyans...crazy-ass Vegeta..."She said as she followed him.**

**XxXxX**

**List To Do...**

**Disk Empty.**

**Bulma sighed as she looked at the clock to her side. It read 2:47 am, the dark sky loomed outside of the windows of the lab.She leaned back against the chair, she was back once more trying to figure out what was wrong with her computer.She finally gave up and turned the computer off. She WAS getting to old. Vegeta had gone to be at 11:20 along with Trunks and Bra but Bulma stayed up. She wanted to fix the damn computer before anything else happened but the computer gave a good fight and won. Bulma made her way up stairs to the masters bedroom and walked in. She walked over and pulled out some clothes. She felt tried and pissed off at the same time._'Maybe I should just bash that damn computer to hell...yes...yes thats a good plan...very good pla-Hold it! Who do I sound like? Ahg...just go to bed...sleep...forget about the bitchy computer...'_She thought as she walked toward the bed.Her eyes fell on Vegeta who was sound asleep, or at least looked like it._'He looks so peaceful.He has changed so much from the person he had been...so have I...God I'm lucky...I have two great children that care about me and a...hardass but caring husband.I guess everything we've been through makes who we are...Its a great new point of view isn't Vegeta...this little mud ball and everyone on it.I know you hate it when I say this but...you really do care...and...someday you'll find out that caring will lead you to great power...like Gok-' _"Are you going to stare at me or are you going to sleep?" Vegeta opened one eye to stare at her, Bulma froze. "Erm...sleep?" "Then sleep...stop staring at me."He snapped and rolled over so his back was to her. Bulma sighed and got into bed.A small smile lit her lips, _'Yep...someday you'll see this new point of view...and when you do, I'll be there...' _**

**FIN**

* * *

**Mini Oni:...its done...its really done! WOW! MY FIRST DONE STORY! OH YEA! I FEEL GOOOOOOOOOOD! Anyway! I would like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. You really helped me out, I can't believe it! So its on to the other story! Don't forget to check it out! Bye for now!!!!**


End file.
